7R001
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "I Continue to Fly! I Continue to Fight!" (I CONTINUE TO FLY！ I CONTINUE TO FIGHT！, Ai Kontinyū tū Furai! Ai Kontinyū tū Faito!) is the first episode of Flame Icejin 7R. It is also the series premiere, and the beginning of the continuation of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary Plot Prologue: The episode, season, and series begins at the Griffin house in Quahog, Rhode Island. Inside the living room, a teenage Brooklyner voice finishes reading a book titled The Flame Icejin, referencing the end of the events in Season Two of the predecessor series. Afterwards, the book's author, his father, informs the owner of the voice that the two are going for a walk. Elsewhere, in the City of Townsville, Frieza Cold, in the guise of Fred Olizac, is met by the new high school principal, who happens to be Mace Windu. Mace asks Frieza if he is ready for school today. Frieza answers that he is. Around Townsville, many other Torrentuff Animal members are busy with their duties, including Bubbles Utonium at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, who is reading the same book from earlier in the episode, and the Valerosa brothers at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, who are welcoming a new imaginary friend named Blooregard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo into the home. It's been a couple months since Frieza and the rest of the Torrentuff Animals defeated the ghost of Emperor Palpatine, and he's now spending time as a high school student. Of course, with one of his own teammates as school principal now, he's to be kept under careful circumstances. Yet, four of the TTA have left recently. Yugi Muto, the bearer of Kokoro, has left on a field trip to Egypt with Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Melody Nosaka, so he can help the Pharaoh unlock his lost memories. Timon Berkowitz, Tatiana Dukes and Pumbaa Smith (the bearers of Tsuchi, Mizu and Kaze) are now in college, and are trying to earn degrees in biology. Now with only nine Torrentuff Animals on the team, there's going to be a little vulnerability. Meanwhile, inside many computer wires, a flow of electricity is pulsing through. On a computer screen, the face of a demonic woman is displayed. She says that the time has come to begin tyranny. JRuff is busy typing on his computer when all of a sudden, many digital things are going haywire. A few creatures are causing havoc all around Townsville, and the demonic woman from before is giving orders to them, including giving blackouts to the citizens' electronic devices. JRuff stops these creatures with his signature power, Hikari, and tells the woman that she's a witch. The woman, who introduces herself as LadyDevimon, thanks him, and congratulates him with a slap to the face. JRuff informs the rest of the active Torrentuffs that LadyDevimon is causing havoc in Townsville. With that, Frieza and Mace excuse themselves from their regular positions and prepare themselves for battle, where they meet up with the other seven Torrentuffs. LadyDevimon unleashes one of her servants, SkullSatamon, to attack. Just when it seemed all was lost for his eight teammates, Frieza transforms into his fifth form and easily defeats SkullSatamon, and now sets his sights on LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon informs the Torrentuffs that they will fight her another day, and with that, disappears in a cloud of black smoke. On the way home from school, JRuff informs Frieza that he has bought a copy of the latest bestselling novel. The novel talks about Frieza and the rest of his teammates joining forces to stop many and all supernatural atrocities, and becoming the Torrentuff Animals. The book is called The Flame Icejin, and it is written by a person who JRuff says is unknown to Townsville; someone named Brian Griffin. Frieza stops short, and repeats what JRuff said in the form of a question. JRuff answers yes, and continues that, according to the book spine, Brian Griffin...is a dog. Frieza wonders how a dog could become a book author... Trivia *The episode is titled after lyrics from the opening theme, "O2" by Orange Range. *There are silhouettes of unrevealed characters in the opening, which are revealed after their debut episodes. *'Eyecatch A' - Frieza Cold *'Eyecatch B' - Fred Olizac Events *It is revealed that two months following the defeat of Emperor Palpatine, Mace Windu has become the Principal at Townsville High. *Because of the events in the finale of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier, what happened after the defeat of Emperor Palpatine never occured. *LadyDevimon attacks Townsville. *Frieza transforms into his fifth form (again). *Many Torrentuff Animal members buy a copy of the newest book by dog author Brian Griffin. The book is titled The Flame Icejin. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin 7R Category:Flame Icejin episodes